


Solidarity

by nb_ryuji



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Coming Out, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Trans Akechi Goro, Trans Akira Kurusu, Trans Character, Trans Sakamoto Ryuji, Two of them!, mentioned in passing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_ryuji/pseuds/nb_ryuji
Summary: Now that the Metaverse is gone for good, Goro Akechi has a lot to think about. However, this time it's not something he can come to Akira about. He needs to use another confidant...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiehands/gifts).



> Bro I am p r o j e c t i n g. This is just a short little thing I've had on hand for a few months.  
> Goro survived the Boiler Room and quit their job of being a detective, and it's been arounddddd a month of freedom?  
> Ryuji came out to the team a few months before this (uses he/they).

Akechi gazes into his cup of coffee, tapping his fingers on the table restlessly. Rain patters on the diner’s windows. Had it been any other occasion, Akechi would find this scene quite relaxing. However, he can’t seem to find the strength to feel calm at the moment. The thought of the impending conversation creates a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He releases a deep sigh and checks the time on his phone. It appears that Ryuji is running late.  _ They couldn’t have forgotten, could they? _ No, the two had discussed meeting at the diner to talk the night before. It was impossible for them to have forgotten, right? Unless...

Before Akechi is able to doubt the status of their friendship any more, the door to the diner opens with a ring. The (former) detective spots someone with a familiar purple hoodie enter the establishment. 

Ryuji takes off their hood and looks around. They spot their teammate and give him a friendly wave. Greeting him with a “Hey, dude,” Ryuji slips into the booth across from Akechi. “Sorry I’m late. The rain just kinda, like, came right outta nowhere. I had a twenty minute long conversation with my mom about whether to bring an umbrella or not and it turned into this whole thing and-”

Akechi covers his mouth as he chuckles. “It’s quite alright, Ryuji. You didn’t keep me waiting for long.”

“Oh, well cool!” Ryuji leans back and relaxes into the seat. “So, what did you wanna talk about?”

“Ah…” Akechi pauses for a second to think. “Well, I suppose there’s no reason to stall. You have been using they/them pronouns for a while now, haven’t you?”

Ryuji shifts a little and leans in more towards Akechi. “Uh, yeah. I think it must be around, like, six months now?”

“How did you come to decide that’s what you wanted?”

“Uh. I don’t know. I guess it’s kinda complicated?” Ryuji didn’t come prepared for a big conversation like this, but by all accounts they should have. Akechi and them haven’t interacted much alone since the Phantom Theives rescued him from that stupid boat palace. So when he asked to speak to them alone last night, Ryuji knew it must have been important. But what could they talk about together that Akechi couldn’t do with Akira instead? This explains a lot. Ryuji continues, “Why? Have you been thinking about gender stuff?”

Akechi sighs, swiping his bangs out of his face. “Yes. I’ve considered it in the past but, until now, I haven’t had time to reflect on it.” 

Ryuji looks down at the table in front of them and begins to bounce their leg. “Well, I guess I could tell you my process for figuring it out if you want?”

“Please do,” the other replies, leaning forward. He places a hand to his chin.

Attempting to recall what their process was like in the first place, Ryuji takes a deep sigh and says, “It just took a lot of thinking I guess. It’s just like, I never felt like fully a guy, y’know? I knew I  _ definitely  _ wasn't a girl but... not a guy either. If that makes sense.” 

Akechi nods. “Yes, it does.”

“Well, when Akira came out to me as trans I started researching shit. And when I found out what non-binary meant it all started to kinda make sense. So I thought about it for a while, and then came out to the rest of the guys when I thought I was finally ready.” Ryuji pauses to look at their teammate. He looks like he’s pretty interested in what Ryuji is saying, so they take a breath of relief and continue, “And! It’s been great! Everyone was cool about it, not like I was worried about it or anything, but it’s always kinda scary y’know?”

“Yes. Of course,” replies Akechi with a soft smile.

“Heh. That’s pretty much it, I guess. Sorry if it wasn’t that great of an explanation or anything. I’m not that great with this kinda stuff.”

“No, no. You made perfect sense. I… hm.” Akechi sighs once again as he taps his chin. “I suppose I may feel similar to you in regards to gender. I haven’t considered anything other than the binary genders, but, if I’m being honest, seeing you identify as non-binary in these last few months has caused me to reconsider.” 

“Wh-For real!? That’s awesome! I’m glad I was able to help you do that!”

The former detective releases a soft chuckle. “I should be the one thanking you, Ryuji. I’ll, ah… think more about it. Consider my options, as it were.”

“Yeah, yeah! Take your time to think about it. And if you ever need to talk to someone about it, I’m always here for ya, Goro.” As Ryuji finishes their sentence, their phone vibrates. “Ah, shit. I forgot my mom wanted me to run errands today. I gotta go. I’m sorry, dude.”

“Oh, no. That’s alright. I should really get going soon myself, that rain sounds like it’s picking up and I don’t want to get too drenched on the way home.” 

“Heh, yeah.” Ryuji slips back out of the booth and puts on their hood. “Alright, well I’ll see ya later Goro!”

“See you, Ryuji.” Akechi gives a friendly wave, smiling as they watch their friend leave. They return back to their coffee to reflect on the conversation.  _ Goro… Ryuji called them Goro... _

The former detective decides to finally take a sip of their coffee. Ah, they must have been so caught up in waiting for Ryuji that it seems to have gone cold. As a waitress passes by, they ask for another. While waiting for the fresh cup, Goro stares out at the rain through the window, finally able to take in the peaceful atmosphere of the diner.


End file.
